


i can't be saved

by mysticfour



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticfour/pseuds/mysticfour





	i can't be saved

They're following a winding river, and have been for a couple hours, and really it's no surprise that Kahlan found herself in this situation. She and Cara have this understanding, something that helps Cara feel at home away from her chains and Sisters and strong temple walls, something that helps Kahlan deal with her urges toward the blonde. Whenever they're alone, Kahlan is Cara's mistress, and Cara is Kahlan's pet. It was a strikingly easy arrangement to fall into.

It's a hot day. Kahlan has drank the water skins dry more than once.

It's a loud river.

"Your mistress needs to relieve herself," Kahlan says suddenly, and Cara looks at her, questioning. Kahlan looks her up and down in turn. "You're filthy. You need to be cleaned up. Take off your leathers."

Cara nods humbly, but there's a fierce spark in her eye. She's looking forward to this, and her fingers are quick, her leathers slipped off in moments.

Kahlan leans her back against a hardwood mere paces from the river's edge, pulls her dark traveling dress up, spreads her legs and hooks her underthings aside. Kahlan's bare sex is something Cara has seen plenty of times, but the blonde still stares, licks her lips as she kneels naked between Kahlan's legs.

"That's good," Kahlan says softly, loosing her bladder. "Just like that. Your mistress is going to rinse you off."

The stream gushes from Kahlan's cunt, clear and strong, to splatter over Cara's tanned and shapely chest. Kahlan takes a shaky breath at the sight, because there are so many things she never thought she would find arousing until Cara came into her life.

"Wash your breasts," Kahlan commands, and her muscles tighten, pausing the stream, watching Cara's hands slide up her belly, circling her breasts until her skin is wet, and Cara's nipples are hardening.

"And your face," Kahlan breathes. "Your face is dirty and sweaty."

Cara closes her eyes. Kahlan parts her sex lips, aims up, and lets loose. It hits Cara right in the forehead, and the Mord-Sith tilts her head down so Kahlan is pissing right into Cara's blonde hair, darkening it, then turning her face up into the stream. Kahlan's arousal spikes hard and fast: Cara's mouth is open wide in invitation, and Kahlan adjusts, and then Cara's pink tongue is squirming under the forceful flow as her mouth is filled to overflowing. "Swallow it," Kahlan commands, and Cara does. "Again." Another mouthful down, effortless. "Again."

Kahlan's fist clenches around her skirts. "Show me your cunt," she says, because she's almost empty, and Cara leans back onto one arm, spreads her thighs and parts the lips of her own sex for Kahlan. And Kahlan finishes relieving herself, aiming right for the glistening pink exposed, and she hits her mark until the stream weakens to drops.

"Good girl," Kahlan says. "Now lick me clean. Don't miss a spot."

Cara can't hide her anticipatory smirk, but Kahlan is far too aroused to punish her for the slip up in her role. The blonde runs her tongue up Kahlan's thighs where some has splashed, licks up the inside of Kahlan's leg, and then she eats Kahlan out, skilled tongue sinking deep in her sex, licking into her until she's far more than clean. Until Kahlan groans lewdly, pushes her away roughly and finishes herself off with a shudder and an experienced rub of her clit.

Cara watches, tight lipped and intense as Kahlan's orgasm fades, and waits for her order.

The river is close, Kahlan thinks, and well, Cara seems to enjoy it somehow. The humiliation, the degradation, and Kahlan can think of little else that would be more so than this. Mind made up, she takes a step from the tree, doesn't look at Cara as she talks to her. "Your mistress needs to be rinsed off as well. Take off my clothes."

Cara stands slowly, hair dripping, naked body glistening in sunlight, and circles her, and when she's behind Kahlan her voice belies her smile. "Yes, mistress."


End file.
